My Lovely Series 3- MY LOVELY BOY
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Pernikahan yang diterima dengan lapang dada. Akankah benih murni itu tumbuh diantara mereka?


Title : My Lovely Series 3- MY LOVELY BOY

Cast : Jung Kris, Zhou Zi Tao

Rate : T

Author : Kellyn Jung

Genre : Romance, Family.

Warning : BoyxBoy, OOC, AU, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll

Summary : Perjodohan yang diterima dengan lapang dada. Akankah benih cinta

tumbuh diantara mereka?

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan Kellyn.

Ini series terakhir dari My Lovely Series.

Kamsahamnida buat yang udah membaca.

Kellyn gak perlu review kok.

Yang jelas sudah ada yang baca cerita ini aja Kellyn udah bangga.

Asal kalian inget kalau karya ini Kellyn yang bikin dengan susah payah.

Thx...

.

.

Hello. My name Kris Jung. You can call me Kris.

Aku bukanlah orang barat, tapi Canada lebih tepatnya.

I'm Korean but live in Canada.

Sendirian.

Hanya demi pembelajaran yang aku sendiri tak tau apa manfaatnya.

Aku dikirim kesini oleh appaku Jung Changmin, dan eommaku Jung Kyuhyun.

Aku tak ingin.

Karena aku anak tunggal, siapa yang akan mengurus bimoku di Korsel?

Saat ini umurku baru menginjak 18 tahun. Dan aku akan kembali ke Korea.

Boring jika berbeda spesies sendiri diantara teman- temanku.

Yah walau banyak yang mempertanyakan apa aku ini benar- benar asli dari Korea. Lihat saja wajahku yang mirip semua teman- temanku di High School.

Sekitar 2 jam lagi aku akan kembali menginjakan kakiku di Korea.

Dan benar saja.

Saat aku keluar dari bandara, bimoku sudah datang dengan mata bahagia.

Mungkin yang melihat kami akan berkata : "Mereka keluarga yang serba tinggi."

Jangan permasalahkan itu.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai.

Aku melihat kedalam kamarku.

Sangat jauh berbeda karena aku yakin Eomma dan Appa mendekorasi ulangnya sejak aku tinggal di Canada.

Aku akan kesekolah baruku besok lusa.

Hanya tinggal 1 semester.

"Kris. Ayo cepat mandi. Setelah itu turun untuk makan." Kata Eommaku dari balik pintu kamar.

"Ne Eomma..." kataku atau lebih tepatnya teriakku kencang.

"Haha… ya sudah cepatlah." Eomma berlalu dan aku segera berangkat menuju kamar mandi.

Aku turun dari kamarku ke lantai bawah. Disana tersedia 6 bangku.

"Appa." Panggilku.

"Ne. Waeyo Kris?" tanya appa sambil meletakan koranya.

"6?" tanya ku.

Appa tertawa kecil.

"Kau akan tau nanti, kau tau kan kalau kau sudah dijodohkan? Appa kira pakaianmu itu tak cocok. Sana ganti." Kata appa pelan tapi terdengar memerintah.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membongkar seluruh pakaianku.

Karena dari dulu aku memang sudah dijodohkan dengan anaknya teman appa dan eomma.

Tak masalah sebenarnya karena cinta akan tumbuh seiring waktu bukan?

Yang ini cocok deh.

Sebuah kemeja casual berwarna ungu tua hampir mencapai hitam dengan dasi santai berwarna hitam juga celana jeans warna hitam.

Saat aku kembali ternyata sudah ada sepasang ajjushi, dan ajjuma dimeja makan bercengkrama dengan appa, eomma.

"Oh jadi ini Kris aegyamu?" tanya ajjuma yang sangat anggun dan berwajah keibuan itu.

"Ne. Dia tampankan? Kris. Beri salam pada Cik Zhoumi dan Cim Henry. Mereka teman satu kerja kami. Dan sttt…." Eomma membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"I know that, Mom. Baiklah. Anyeong Cik Mi, Cim Ry." Salamku ramah.

"Ne. Oh iya. Taozi belum datang ya?" kata Zhoumi ajjushi pada istrinya.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi jug…" tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang namja yang er… manis.

"Oh itu dia. Kemari Taozi." Kata Eommanya.

"Mian ajjushi, ajjuma, papa, mama. Aku ada sedikit masalah diperjalanan, jadinya aku telat." Kata namja itu dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Gwechana. Oh iya. Taotao. Ini Kris yang akan ekhem. Bertunangan dengamu." Sapa Appa dengan santai.

Ya. Beginilah keadaannya. Aku tak bisa menolak karena ini demi kebahagiaan mereka.

"Ne. Anyeong Kris gege. Zhou Zi Tao imnida. Mian membuatmu lama menunggu." Sapanya sopan dan tersenyum sambil menunduk.

Astaga, dia sangat manis. Aku suka senyumannya itu.

"Jung Yifan imnida. Panggil saja Kris. Gwecana Zi Ta... Boleh aku memanggilmu Zitao saja?" tanyaku dan ia segera mengangguk.

"Mari silakan duduk." Kataku lalu menuntunnya menuju kursi didepanku dan disamping Hankyung ajjushi.

"Gomawo gege." Katanya.

Dan aku baru sadar kalau pakaian kami ini seragam.

Kalian tak percayakan? Kami sama-sama menggunakan kemeja ungu tua dengan dasi hitam. Namun dasi punya Zitao terlihat lebih pendek.

Sangat kebetulan bukan.

Acaranya dilanjutkan dengan makan dan err… minum wine di ruang tengah.

Para bimo dan aku memang kuat, tapi lihat Zitao. Dia sudah bersandar dibahuku.

"Kris. Di rumah kita Cuma ada 3 kamar. Dan saat ini Zhoumi dan Henry akan menginap. Zitao tidur dikamarmu ya." Kata eomma sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Huftt… aku harus berbakti.

"Ne eomma. Aku akan membawanya." Kataku lalu menggendong Zitao ke kamarku.

Aku menidurkannya dikasur. "Kau sangat manis." Kataku lalu ikut terlelap disampingnya.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Gege… Kris gege." Sebuah suara membangunkanku. Aku mengerjap- ngerjapkan mataku dan aku terbangun sepenuhnya.

WHAT? Apa ini? aku tidur dengan posisi memeluk Zitao.

"Mian Zitao. Aku tak sengaja." Kataku blushing.

Zitao hanya menunduk. "Gwecana gege. Oh iya. Ayo bersiap. Hari ini bukannya kau akan jalan-jalan Ne?" tanya Zitao.

"Oh iya. Aku harus membeli buku pelajaran. Kau mau menemaniku?" tanyaku.

Zitao mengangguk.

Aku menuju Kamar mandi dan terlihat Zitao sedang membereskan tempat tidur.

Memang calon istri yang baik.

Kamarku memang sangat berantakan karena kemarin aku tak sempat membersihkannya.

Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi dengan kamarku ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pakaian-pakaian tertata rapi di lemari. Lantai tidak berdebu dan berbau wangi yang menyejukan. Benda-benda tertata rapi. Dan tidak ada Zitao disini. Dimana dia?

What?… ternyata dia sedang ada dihadapanku sedang menunduk untuk memunguti pecahan kaca dengan mata yang sembab dan tangan yang penuh luka dan darah.

"Gwechana Zitao?" tanyaku ikut mensejajarkan tubuhku dengannya. "Mi..mian gege. Aku tak sengaja memecahkan bingkai foto ini." katanya dengan menahan tangis.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya. Appo hm?" tanyaku.

Ia hanya mengangguk dengan tetap memungut pecahan itu. Aku langsung menarik tanganya dan pecahan kaca itu tak kupedulikan. Kubereskan yang satu ini dulu.

Sekarang tangannya sudah terbalut perban dan aku sudah membersihkan pecahan kaca itu sekitar 3 jam lalu.

Saat ini aku dan Zitao ada di toko buku. Banyak yeojya yang menyapa Zitao ramah.

"Zhou Zi Tao… besok bantuin peerku ya." Banyak yang berkata begitu saat Zitao berpapasan dengan teman-temannya.

Kurasa senyum yang mereka tunjukan menyeramkan. Apalagi mereka mengerling genit kearahku..

Hii… geli sendiri aku jadinya.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Enak saja menyuruhmu begitu." Kataku jengkel. "Sudahlah gege. Sudah biasa."

What The Hell? Sudah biasa. Please, I can't understand!

.

.

Hari ini aku masuk ke Star World Senior High School. Salah satu sekolah international school in Korea. Aku berjalan memasuki sekolah.

They are The craziest.

Teriakan- teriakan menggema di teligaku ketika aku menginjakan kakiku di pintu gerbang.

Aku sampai di kelasku. XII AA1. Sama saja. Rusuh.

Setelah acara kenal-kenalan, banyak yeojya yang bergosip dan aku menguping.

"Jung Yifan itu ganteng banget ya… Pingin deh jadi yeojyachingunya."

"Tapi liat gak tadi? Dia jalan sama Zhou Zi Tao tau.."

"What? Zhou Zi Tao yang pinter tapi selalu dibully itu?"

"Kau tau ternyata Zhou Zi Tao. Dia itu sangat manis tapi… kasian juga ya."

"Ne. Selalu dimanfaatkan karena kepintarannya. Kuharap suatu saat nanti akan ada yang membantunya bebas dari bullyan temanya."

"Aku pun berharap begitu". Yang mereka bicarakan itu aku, tapi nyambung ke Zitao? Dan yang tadi dijelasin?

Oh My…Aku harus melindunginya! Itulah janjiku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menyusuri koridor dan kulihat dia dibully oleh teman-temannya. Ia tersungkur di lantai dengan banyak buku dan dicaci maki oleh yg lainnya.

Aku geram kali ini. Aku hampiri dia dan membantunya berdiri. Yang lain langsung terdiam.

"Bisa kalian hentikan?" Kataku dengan tampang datar lalu memapah Zitao.

"Memangnya kau siapanya hah?" tanya seorang namja. Aku tersenyum picik kearahnya.

"Kau tak perlu tau." Kataku meninggalkan mereka yang cengo.

"Zitao, kau tak apa kan?" tanya ku khawatir. Dia hanya menunduk.

Come on!…

Aku menelpon eomma dan kuyakin pasti akan diangkat.

"Yoboseyo. Ne Kris, waeyo? You have any problem?" Eomma langsung saja nyroscos.

"Mom, can you help me? Aku stak tau kalau di sekolah eomma banyak kasus pembullyan." Kataku.

"Siapa yang dibully?" tanya Eomma cepat.

Aku mengehela nafasku. "Zitao, eomma."

"Mwo? Taotao dibully?! Tenang chagi. Aku kesana sekarang. Akan kulaporkan pada Kepala Sekolah pabbo itu…" Dan sambungan terputus.

Kurasa Eomma memang sangat energik kalo sudah soal Zitao.

"Panggilan kepada Zhou Zi Tao dari kelas XIIAA1. Sekali lagi panggilan kepada Zhou Zi Tao dari kelas XIIAA1 harap segera menuju Ruang Kepala Sekolah." Sebuah panggilan kepada Zitao.

Tanpa kata aku menarik tangannya dengan perlahan.

Kutunjukan wajah datarku kepada siswa- siswa yang melihat kearah mereka.

Dan benar saja. Eomma ada disana dengan tampang Evil mirip Appa.

Aku berpikir agar tak pernah tertular virus setan dari mereka berdua.

"Kris, Zitao, gwechana?" tanya Eomma. Kami hanya menggeleng.

"Lihat ini. Calon mantuku babak belur sepert ini di hari pertama calon suaminya masuk kesekolah ini. Kau tau aku sudah membuat peraturan yang tegas disekolah ini, tapi apa? Seperti tidak memiliki aturan yang tegas saja." omel Eomma.

Aku sama sekali tak tahu jika eomma bisa secerewet ini.

Come on, seorang Jung Kyuhyun bisa menjadi semarah ini?

"Tenang Kepala Jung. Kami sudah mengusahakannya." Kata Kepsek luluh oleh Eomma.

Aku hanya memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menghukum pelakunya, jabatanmu ynag jadi taruhannya." Kata eomma.

Ada satu hal yang kalian perlu tau. Eommaku ini adalah kepala yayasan sekolah ini. :D

Kepala sekolah hanya menunduk dan mengangguk.

Sepertinya aku sudah menyukai Zitao. Dasar! Aku memang suka dengannya!

Besoknya ada berita yang mengejutkan.

Ada yang bilang kalau Zitao hamil!

Damn! What the hell?!

Mereka ini tak ada yang punya mulut bagus! Zitao hanya menunduk dan diam dalam kehebohan orang-orang sekitar.

"Nonsense!" kataku dengan santai.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya seorang namja yang dari tadi ikut tertawa menawakan Zitao.

"Nonsense. Are you don't know if you and all of the student here very noisy? Oh yeah, I'm forget small matter. You not have a white heart but a black heart or I can spelling it D-I-R-T-Y H-E-A-R-T. Right?" Kataku dengan santainya bicara disamping Zitao yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"What?!" pekiknya.

Entahlah aku tak tau ia mengerti ucapanku atau hanya sok-sokan tau ucapanku.

"Aku bilang HATI YANG KOTOR!" Kataku pada penekanan.

Namja itu mau memukulku tapi aku langsung menghindar.

Tapi ia tak tinggal diam.

Sebuah kuris yang ada disebelah kami dipegangnya dan diayunkannya kearahku.

Aku siap menahan namun seseorang berdiri tepat didepanku dan orang itu yang terkena pukulan kursi tersebut.

Kursi itu hancur berkeping- keping karena ditahan oleh namja...

Aniya!

Ini Zitaoku!

Mata kelamnya menatapku dengan tenang. Lalu ia membalikan badannya menatap sang tersangka dengan tajam.

Ia mendekati namja itu dan namja itu mundur secara perlahan.

Buagghkk...

Zitao memukul rahang namja tadi dengan keras bahkan ia sampai terpental ke papan tulis.

"Perlu aku katakan kekalian semua? Aku adalah atlet bela diri dari China. Dan terima kasih karena membuatku mengeluarkan tinjuku kembali!"

Semuanya tak ada yang berbicara.

Bahkan aku hanya tersenyum simpul memandangnya.

Aku tau bahwa ia orang yang kuat.

Tapi ia tak pernah memperlihatkannya.

"Saatnya menunjukan sisi asli, Zitao..." ucapku dengan nada rendah.

"Mwoya?!"

Seluruh siswa menatap kearahku. Dan aku balas dengan senyuman miring.

"Nanti juga kalian akan tau!" kataku lalu menarik Zitao kearah Gudang belakang sekolah. Tempat paling sepi dan enak untuk berbicara.

"Apa maksud gege?" tanyanya diantara perjalanan yang sunyi ini.

"Tentu saja aku harus melindungi orang yang nanti akan menjadi pendampingku kan?" kataku tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Tapi kalau yang mereka katakan itu benar, bagaimana? Kenapa gege tak percaya dengan mereka?" tanya Zitao menahan tangisnya.

Matanya sudah memerah.

Aku hanya diam. Menunggu sampai aku dan ia berada dalam gudang. Setelah sampai, aku dan ia masuk kesana.

Disana ada sebuah pintu yang berisikan berbagai macam kode.

Aku masukan sebuah kata dan pintu terbuka. Aku dan ia segera masuk keruangan itu.

"Ini ruangan pribadiku yang diberikan oleh Eomma. Kau hanya boleh kesini jika ingin menangis dan mencariku. Yah… walau aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Ingat, kodenya **********" kataku.

"Ge..gege? Kenapa namaku?" tanyanya.

"Agar aku mudah mengingatnya. Oh iya, besok Eomma dan beberapa petinggi akan datang kesini dan memikirkan cara agar kau tidak dibully lagi. Arra?" kataku tersenyum.

Kami sedang duduk di sofa panjang dengan duduk berhadapan dalam satu sofa.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Sampai mati aku akan menjagamu." Lanjutku dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Arraseo. Aku akan percaya itu." Kata Zitao dengan tersenyum manis.

Keesokan harinya semua orang yang menyiksa Zitao tak lagi membullynya.

Berkat eomma yang datang disaat upacara dadakan disekolah.

Semua juga tau kalau eomma adalah kepala yayasan.

Maka ketika dibilang bahwa aku adalah anak semata wayangnya dan calon suami dari Zitao, mereka semua kaget minta ampun.

Dan benar dugaanku, mereka tak ada yang berani lagi. Bahkan mereka menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat padaku ketika aku lewat.

"Kau aman sekarang Zitao." Kataku mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"Ge...gege?" tanyanya bingung dengan tindakanku.

"Wae? Kau marah? Bukankah aku juga akan mendapat yang lebih?" tanyaku menyeringai mesum.

"Kya.. gege! Dasar otak pervert!" pekiknya.

"Haha… hanya bercanda chagi." Kataku.

"Mwo? Cha..chagi?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Sarangheyo, Wo Ai Ni, and I Love You. Would you be my girlfriend?" tanyaku langsung.

Haha… lucu, pipinya merona merah. Sangat lucu.

"Ka..kau yakin ge..gege?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne. Sangat yakin." Balasku.

Ia tersenyum dan dengan malu-malu menyampaikan….

"Nado saranghae…" katanya pelan.

"Mwo? Aku tak mendengarmu." Kataku.

"Saranghae…" katanya.

"Aku tak mendengar dengan jelas…!" pekikku. Aku sangat senang menggodanya.

"Aish Gege! Nado Saranghae! Aisiteru! I Love You! Wo Ya Ai Ni! Aku cinta kamu! Puas!" katanya dengan keras.

Aku tersenyum. Ternyata ia agresif juga ya.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Aku dan murid kelas 3 lainnya sudah dinyatakan lulus dan sekarang tengah menuju ke Universitas baru.

Sangat menyenangkan.

Kalian tau? Aku sekarang diberikan oleh eommaku sekolah yang dulu menjadi Senior High Schoolku. Alias eomma menyerahkan yayasan kepadaku.

Wahhh… Beruntung.

Suatu hari aku berjalan-jalan ke sekolah itu sebagai Kepala Yayasan Dream Blosom.

Dan lihat! Adik kelas yang dulu membenci Zitao menyapaku dengan hormat.

Aku juga mengajak Zitao, tapi ia memilih diam di mobil. Takut dibully lagi walau oleh adik kelasnya.

Ayolah Zitao… Kau itu patner dari Kepala Yayasan di sekolah mereka, masa mereka berani kurang ajar padamu?

Aku menelpon Zitao dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam gedung dan menyuruhnya memasuki ruangan kelasnya dulu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian….

"Gege!" pekiknya senang.

"Why my Zitao?" tanyaku.

"Gege, aku senang. Tak ada yang berani melawanku tadi. Semuanya menunduk memberi hormat. Xie xie gege!" katanya semangat dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman.

Tak terasa aku sudah sebesar ini. Sudah memiliki semua kebutuhanku. Ya. Kecuali 2 hal.

Yang pertama cita-citaku untuk memiliki Perusahaan sendiri, dan menikahi Zitao. Namja yang merebut hatiku sampai akar.

"Gege! Ada kabar baik. Kita menikah lusa. Gege setuju?" tanyanya semangat.

"Apa yang tidak kusetujui kalau berhubungan dengamu hm?." Tanyaku.

"Ada! 1 hal!" katanya.

"Apa itu?" balasku sambil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah bukit yang katanya dulu, Eommaku dan Haelboji terakhir kali bertemu. Entahlah, mungkin aku akan diceritakan oleh Eomma setelah ini.

"Hanya ada 1. Kalau aku meninggalkanmu." Katanya tersenyum menatap sungai yang berukuran sedang dengan air jernih dan suasana sejuk mengelilingi kami.

"Ne. Kau benar. Aku tak akan mau kau meninggalkanku. Enak saja! Aku akan menjadi orang gila jika kau tak ada disisiku." Kataku.

"Haha… Itu benar gege!" katanya dan berbalik memeluk leherku.

"Saranghae gege!" katanya membenamkan wajahnya dilekuan leherku.

Jujur, aku agak mengangkutnya karena tubuhnya yang memang mungil.

"Nado Saranghae Zitao…Saranghae My Love." Kataku.

"Gege, tau ini?" tanyanya menunjukan kalung yang ia kenakan.

"Loh? Itu bukannya kalung eomma ya?" tanyaku.

"Aha. Eomma memberikannya kepadaku. Didalamnya sudah ada 6 nama. Jung Yunho haraboji, Jung Jaejoong haelmoni, Jung Changmin appa, Jung Kyuhyun eomma, Jung Yifan, dan Jung Zitao. Kata eomma ini turun menurun. Lihat! Dibalik nama dan fotoku ada Kyuhyun eomma dan Jaejoong haelmoni. Sedangkan dibalik nama dan fotomu ada Changmin appa dan Yunho haelboji. Lengkap bukan?" katanya panjang lebar.

Posisiku dan ia tetap sama. Saling menjaga agar ia tak tersungkur kebelakang.

"Benar. Hufftt… Aku kangen terhadap Haelmoni dan Haelboji. Ayo cepat! Eomma dan appa tengah menunggu untuk kesana." Ajakku.

Perlu diketahui kalau haelmoni dan haelboji sudah meninggal dunia. Kata eomma dan appa sih karena sakit. Haelboji meninggal ketika eomma masih dalam kandungan, kalau haelmoni meninggal beberapa tahun setelah eomma menikah dan aku lahir.

Kalau rumah yang ada di belakang sungai yang dulu menjadi rumah eomma dan kampung halaman appa sudah tak ada lagi. Itu karena….kata eomma dan appa lagi, karena eomma yang meminta. Entah apa alasannya.

"Aku minta restu sekalian." Katanya dengan wajah yang merona.

Sangat mengemaskan.

"Kajja! Kita beli dulu bunganya!" kataku semangat.

Ini dia yang disebut dengan keindahan hidup. Aku bahagia bersama appa, eomma, terlebih lagi Zitao.

Appa dan eomma tengah menunggu didalam mobil. Kami bersiap kesana bersama.

'I CRAZY BECAUSE YOU, MY ZITAO…..' Batinku sebelum melangkah pergi menuju pemakaman.

.

THE END

.

Ini adalah versi terakhir dari seris 'My Lovely ….'

Semoga disuka ya…

Kamshahamnida….. ^_^V


End file.
